Consequences of Drunken Provocation
by Reyuna Yukimura
Summary: While on a mission together, a nineteen year old Naruto gets drunk and Sasuke has to handle it. We'll see how well that goes won't we? Rated M for a reason. SasuNaru. READ AND REVIEW!


1**Title: **Consequences of Drunken Provocation

**Anime**: Naruto

**Authoress:** Reyuna Yukimura

**Description**: Naruto and Sasuke are stuck on a mission together and in one apartment. They have to act married, on top of which they have crushes on each other! Will Sasuke's willpower be able to handle a seriously drunk Naruto? And will Naruto be able to comprehend anything through the haze of drink he suddenly finds himself in? SasuNaru.

**A/N:** Right. This is SASUNARU as in Boy X Boy. As in yaoi. And judging by the rating, this is a HARDCORE yaoi. If that's not your piece of monkey-bread, leave now. READ AND REVIEW.

**A/N2:** I also do not own Naruto in any. If I did... well Sakura wouldn't be the way she is for one. I would have probably went into her character development way earlier... and made sure she couldn't come near Sasuke with a ten-foot pole. I also don't own McFly. I wish I did, but I dont't.

A/N3: There will be a reference to McFly, namely Danny of McFly. I understand that McFly doesn't exist in this place, and I decided to use it anyway. Since I'm the authoress, I hold the power to do that.All you have to know, is that Danny is ALWAYS drunk. You'll understand when you get there.

_Boom! Crash! Kabang!_

A head with beautiful and well cared for dark hair came up and away from the perfectly comfortable pillow it had been resting on; the normally apathetic, onyx eyes glaring through the wall, at what he hoped was the source of the obnoxious noise. The noise died down, as though the source was aware that it was being pinned down with a Level A glare. Sasuke Uchiha laid his head back down on the soft pillow once more, sleep beginning to envelope him gradually.

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

The Uchiha awoke once more. Goddamnit all! Was it too much to ask for some well deserved rest, _especially _in the middle of the night?! Especially after the grueling hours spent that day on fighting a veritable swarm of adversaries? And with all those enemies being in the form of well wishers (from those who knew about their recent 'marriage'), jealous suitors (from those who had wished to keep one or both of the pair for themselves) and fangirls (The raven haired male had to deal with most of those, although the blond had a decent number as well)? Sasuke definitely thought that he deserved his sleep! It was a well known fact, that the Uchiha did not deal well with human contact and considered it to be a bigger battle while dealing with said humans rather than _actual _battle! And his teammate of seven years should know this as well! But the Uzumaki was being his overly-bright, cheerful self, and as per usual did not understand the Uchiha's needs.

_And in our blond hero's defense, he could not be blamed for being a happy person and being subjected to a partnership with the angst-ridden, terminally dark heir. He simply was not able to understand the need the Uchiha felt for quiet, seclusion an something as trivial as sleep at the moment._

_Bang! Crash! Kaboom!_

"Goddamn it Naruto!"

Sasuke let his head fall back on the pillow with a heartfelt sigh, deciding that blaming Naruto for being himself was not the best way to handle the situation. He had bigger fish to fry. Like blaming Tsunade, the goddamned hag! It was all her fault! She had found out about the little crush he had on Naruto and try to interfere and meddle, sending them on this stupid political mission to act as a married couple. Oh how he had glared at the hag when she had informed him, the smirk on her face making him want to do several unspeakably violent things to the woman. The smirk had told him that she knew, and it had been confirmed when she had confronted him on it later on that day. Quite frankly, Sasuke had been astonished! How had the woman found out? He had been sure that he had hidden his feelings well, after all, it was an innate Uchiha talent to hide ones emotions! But the damned woman had seen it all, as though she had procured a first hand glimpse at his soul! And what astounded him even more was that she had thought that putting them together on a mundane mission, as spouses of all things, would help in any way! As of right now Sasuke was torn between only two needs, one to kill the blond and the other to throw the blond on the bed they shared and utterly ravish him. Justifiably, Sasuke felt that he was justified in his dual thoughts of homicide and incredulity where Tsunade's 'brilliant' plan was concerned. He lay back down on the pillow, trying to ignore the ruckus coming from the livingroom. What had Tsunade been thinking?!

_In Tsunade's defense, it hadn't been that hard to figure things out. Especially since she was a medi-ninja and was trained to look for certain signs while in the 'psychology' part of her training. And Sasuke hadn't exactly been subtle if one knew him as well they claimed. Those who knew him were able to tell that he loved the blond, judging by the nearly imperceptible softening of his eyes when it was on Naruto and the near-imperceptible care he gave the blond. She had simply planned on the Uchiha having an opportunity to confess and found this mission as a very good one._...

_She had also been piss-drunk_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto stumbled into the apartment that he and Sasuke-bastard were being forced to share, not being able to take two steps without stumbling and crashing into something. He giggled slightly and began to try and make his merry way to the bathroom, where he could probably wash up and if he managed to make it from the bathroom to the bedroom, he could sleep on the bed. But for some reason, he could not for the life of him walk two feet without tripping or crashing into something! And he had no idea why!

_Step._

_Step._

And there he went! Crashing into the freaking sofa! And where was Sasuke-bastard anyway? Shouldn't he be here, helping him find the fucking bathroom or something? "Sasuke - bastard!" he began to yell out in an obnoxiously sing-song voice, as he wandered about looking for his raven haired partner, knowing that Sasuke would get seriously annoyed but not particularly caring that his life was at stake "Sasukeeeeeeeeeee!" And in his wanderings, he managed to make it to the bedroom, only to find a seriously enraged and wide-awake Uchiha laying on the bed. But in his uninhibited state, he disregarded the near palpable rage and fury and began to poke the Uchiha.

"Sasukeeee! Where wwere yoou? I misseded you!" Naruto slurred, close to tears as he continued to poke the unresponding Uchiha repeatedly. How could his beloved partner ignore him?

_Now, it's surely no big secret now, but it is to be made clear that Naruto loved Sasuke as well. And in his drunken state, he had no inhibitions or the little voice in his head to warn him from being too affectionate._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Poke. _

_Poke._

Okay! That did it! That was the last kunai in the freaking pouch! Sasuke quickly leapt out of bed, his Sharingan activated, and pinned the far-from-sober blond on the bed... not that he realized that Naruto was drunk. "Naruto!" he yelled in sheer fury, gladly breaking his 'Code of Apathy' for the first time. "What the hell is WRONG with you!?" he screamed, "I am trying to get some freaking sleep here! But you just HAVE to be obnoxious don't you?! Why Tsunade put you and me together on this mission while knowing that I can't stand you? I don't know! But STOP. BEING. ANNOYING!!" Sasuke wound his rant down, subconsciously waiting for the just-as-obnoxious retort he was bound to get for that.

...and when it didn't come, he looked down curiously, most of his anger disappearing. But what he saw when he looked down astonished him completely. Naruto lay there, sprawled under him, looking up at him in contemplation with hazy eyes, his lips parted slightly. It took all of the Uchiha's remaining willpower _not _to snog him senseless, and that took a MONUMENTAL effort. Naruto looked gorgeous, laying there underneath him, it felt so freaking right and Sasuke was hard-pressed not to ravish him... in more ways than one.

But apparently Naruto had no such inhibitions and decided to take some action. He quickly reached up and pecked the Uchiha on the lips, licking a little before falling back down on the pillows with a slight blush spreading across the bridge of his nose. And with him went all of the poor Uchiha's self-control. He quickly bent down and began to kiss Naruto gently, adding more force and ravishing the blond's mouth as the kiss continued. It was at this point that the black-haired heir realized that poor Naruto was as drunk as Danny from McFly, and that took a LOT of booze. "Naruto you're piss-drunk.", he monotoned disappointedly as he began to get off the blond with a sigh.

"No I'm not!" was the expected reply, accompanied by a rather _unexpected _action. Naruto had quickly flipped their position over before Sasuke could get off, so that he was now on top of Sasuke. He leered down at Sasuke. "Where do you think _you're _going?" he asked as he pinned the last Uchiha down to their shared bed. Sasuke was unable to do much of anything other than stare at Naruto in astonishment and slight shyness. And Naruto shamelessly took advantage of his momentarily distracted state. He leaned down and captured Sasuke's lips once more, leisurely moving his lips against the other's. He held the raven-haired man down with hand while threading his other hand in that luxurious hair that he was sure he'd wanted to touch since he met the boy. Sasuke found himself allowing Naruto to kiss him and responding to it rather enthusiastically, even as he began to once again regain his domination. Naruto was NOT going to lead dammit! Especially not when he was drunk! He quickly flipped them over once more and kissing him harshly, slowly meshed their bodies together in the sensual dance that he was intent on leading them through.

Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth as he felt the contact that was resulting from their position along with that hot mouth on his own. His libido was acting up and showing up in form of the immense hard-on he was getting from the position they were in and Sasuke was just as excited if the hard-on he was sporting was any indication. Sasuke soon removed himself from Naruto's mouth and began to move in different directions. He slowly unbuttoned the blond's shirt one button at a time, lavishing his attentions on the slowly exposed flesh by nipping and biting the skin, then licking over the spot to sooth the slight irritation. And Naruto lay there, panting harshly, punctuating his pants with the occasional moan or gasp, letting Sasuke know that he was doing an immensely good job. But soon, the competitive spirit that Naruto possessed kicked in and he flipped Sasuke on his back once more, kissing him harshly before beginning to remove the shirt as well. "It seems unfair that you get to wear your shirt while you took mine off, doesn't it? " he said with a smirk at the Uchiha, even as he began to nip on the other's collar-bone, marking the Uchiha as his own and nobody else's.

Sasuke moaned quietly as the blond ravished his collar-bone and marked him. He found it to an extreme turn on that his lover was also taking the initiative, instead of waiting for him to do everything and simply coming along for the ride. But as much as he appreciated that trait, he was not going to be dominated dammit! He flipped their positions once more, grinding their erections together as he continued to nip and suckle on Naruto, slowly heading south, towards Naruto's sensitivities. He noted which part of the blond made him moan wantonly while also finding out the parts that made him squirm ticklishly. He quickly reached the nipple, taking it between his teeth and gently nipping at it, making Naruto arch against him with a quiet gasp. The blond quickly grabbed Sasuke by the hair and pulled him up for a deep, lusting kiss, letting the other know how much he approved of his actions. He stared into those lust clouded onyx eyes and knew in an instant that he loved this man more than he ever thought possible.

Sasuke took the opportunity during the kiss and used it in order to bring down the blond's pants. He slowly unbuttoned the jeans that he fox was wearing and began to tantalizingly skim the waistband of the boxer's that Naruto was wearing, giving him a definite warning of what would come and restarting his path downwards. He kissed and nipped his way down to Naruto's flat stomach, gently dipping his tongue in the navel, watching contently as Naruto arched once more and soon, he was licking his way closer to the waistband. He stared deeply into the blond's blue depths as he gently began to extricate the last piece of cloth that separated him from his prize, silently asking permission with his eyes. And at Naruto's quick nod and smile, he wrenched the wretched thing of, leaving the blond in all his glory. He found himself hardening painfully at the erotic sight that his fox made, laying there while naked, looking vulnerable and beautiful at the same time. But he wouldn't hurry, for all his apathetic-ness, he wanted their first time to be special. Shaking his head at his own sentiments, he continued on his merry way south, stopping just as he hit Naruto's erect manhood. He gently breathed on it for a few minutes, watching Naruto writhe with need, need for him and lust. And just as Naruto began to whine pitifully, he gently took the tip in his mouth, massaging it with his tongue, teasing Naruto for all he was worth.

Naruto arched of the bed as he felt the Uchiha take him in his mouth, groaning loudly at all the sensations it induced in his system. It felt _amazing.._ He bucked slightly, trying to sheath more of himself into the brunette's moist cavern, wanting more contact, wanting more of that delicious friction. "Mmm..." he whined gently, when he realized that the Uchiha was also holding down, making sure that he couldn't move... that the Uchiha was teasing him... "Sasuke, _please!_" he found himself begging, only for the other to take in another half an inch. This was going at a maddening pace and it was driving him crazy! He whimpered and writhed, trying to find someway to get more of himself inside the heat, only to find that Sasuke was holding him down quite efficiently and he wouldn't be moving anytime soon. "Sasuke! More. NOW!" Sasuke stared at Naruto through his lashes as he continued his ministrations. He marveled at the erotic sight that the blond made as he lay there, under his mercy and crying out for more. He decided to have a little mercy and after giving one last teasing lick, he engulfed all of Naruto. He watched as Naruto _arched _completely, his mouth open in a silent scream, and it wasn't long before Naruto came. The blond attempted to move Sasuke when he came, but the brunette could not have that! He stubbornly swallowed every drop of the fluid and after he was done, he licked his lips. "Delicious."

Naruto lay there in the after-glow, completely satisfied for the moment, before he quickly flipped their positions again, intent on reciprocating. He quickly kissed Sasuke, tasting himself and the essence that was just_ Sasuke, _using the distraction to shuck the last of his partner's clothing. He began to lavish the other's body with kisses and nips, also to his prize. He only paused at the nipple, taking the hardened buds into his lips and teasing for a few seconds before continuing his journey. Soon, he found himself at his prize and he grinned up at Sasuke, before completely engulfing his manhood. After all, Sasuke probably expected to be teased before being taken and what better shock to the system than to surprise? He watched in delight as the brunette threw his head back with a gasp, which would equate to a scream from any normal person. And they fell into a few minutes of comfort, enjoying each other.

But soon enough, Sasuke was going to come, but he couldn't allow that! He quickly grabbed Naruto by the hair and gently pulled him up for a kiss before switching their positions once more. Ignoring the blond's whine of disapproval, he ran his hands the blonds body before turning his attentions to the still hardened buds, putting two fingers by the blonds mouth. "Lick.", he commanded through the nipple in his mouth and watched excitedly as Naruto took them in carefully, suckling on them the way a baby would when feeding. He made sure that each finger was carefully coated before getting away from the chest area and making his way to the blond's manhood once more. He took the manhood completely in his mouth just as he inserted one finger into his lover, preparing him for the entry of something much bigger. Naruto moaned as he felt an intrusion through his pleasured haze, barely feeling it in the cloud of pleasure Sasuke was putting him through. And Sasuke felt that another finder would be prudent at this time. He quickly inserted another finger into the blond, scissoring a bit to stretch him out as much as possible, wanting to minimize the pain. Once he felt that the blond was ready, he removed the fingers and his mouth from the fox's body, ignoring the whine that escaped the blond at the removal of contact.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke wanted to make sure that Naruto wanted to go this far, especially with him. And in answer, the blond got up for a minute, staring at him with those trusting cerulean eyes and kissed him gently, letting him know that he wanted this, and that he loved him. That was what Sasuke needed from the blond. Quickly giving Naruto a kiss, he positioned himself for entry, wanting this so badly that he knew he would explode if he didn't get it. But also knowing that if the blond wanted him to stop, he would. He gently pulled one of the blond's legs of his shoulder, before gently beginning to push in, past the tight ring of muscle that lay there. But by the gods! He was _really_ hard-pressed not to just shove himself in, it felt so fucking good; but he kept the pace slow, making sure not to cause his lover any more pain than necessary. He saw Naruto wince for a second and stopped his movement altogether before said blond glared at him and began to urge him to keep moving, making some breathless comment about not being made of glass. And move he did. After a few minutes of slow intrusion, Sasuke was fully sheathed inside his lover, waiting for the signal to start moving. He would not ruin this for Naruto, no matter how much he wanted to move and his body wanted release.

Naruto felt his breath leave him altogether for a few seconds as Sasuke was fully sheathed in him. The pain he had felt and the discomfort seemed so worth it to be this intimate with the man he loved and had loved for a long time. And soon, the initial discomfort left altogether, leaving behind a pleasant buzz of pleasure. He moved against Sasuke, gasping at the pleasure it caused and indicating that he was ready.

Sasuke felt Naruto move and then gasp and began to move in and out, setting a very slow pace so as not to cause any pain for the blond. But it seemed his efforts were wasted as the blond glared at him once more, cuffed him in the shoulder and told in no nice words to "fucking move! Literally!" He returned the glare for a few seconds before gently kissing the blond's knee and moving at a faster pace, both finding a good rhythm to set for themselves. And soon, all that could be heard was the sound of skin against skin and the quiet moans and groans that came from the two occupants of the room. A frenzied pace began to set itself as both people realized that they were close to climax, each wanting to reach their finish. Sasuke reached between them and began to pump the blond in rhythm with his thrusts and soon enough Naruto came with a howl of Sasuke's name, emptying all over their stomachs. Sasuke followed soon afer, not being abe to deal with the way Naruto's muscles clenched around him, the increased pressure making him come. After gently kissing each other, the two men fell into an exhausted but content sleep.

THE MORNING AFTER

"Mmm..." Naruto groaned as he woke up with sun in his face, but oddly warm and comfortable. He snuggled into the sheets, hoping to keep the warmth and feeling of well being there, only to realize that his sheets were moving as well. The blond opened his eyes to glare at the sheets for moving so much, when two realizations hit him. One) Sheets don't move on their own and Two) Sasuke was laying almost on top of him and nuzzling into him. After a moment of staring at the suddenly cute and completely naked brunette, he finally realized something. He was naked, in a bed, with Sasuke Uchiha, who was also naked. And all the memories of the night before came crashing back to him in one giant wave. He began to whimper pitifully, realizing that he may have just slept with the guy he was in love with, only for it to be a one-night stand.

Sasuke woke up at some whimpering noises, subconsciously pulling the blond he knew was in his arms into a tighter hold, hopefully driving away whatever nightmare was causing him to be in such a state. But no such luck, the blond kept whimpering and he wanted to find ut why. He opened his eyes, looking down at a wide-awake, scared and sad looking Naruto. Wait... what? Was he regretting what they had done last night? Did he not want to be with him? Oh shit! "Naruto what's wrong?", he asked, the panic mounting against his will. What would he do if Naruto didn't want to be with him?! Naruto looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "You got what you wanted from me. Are you going to leave me now?"he asked, the sadness and depression showing in his blunt question. And Sasuke glared for a second, angry for having panicked so badly. The nerve of the man, making him panic like that! "Naruto...shut up. I love you and I don't believe in one-night stands. Now, go back to sleep dammit!"he said with his usual impatience before dragging the blond into his arms and nuzzling him in before drifting off to sleep.

Naruto's eyes widened for a few seconds before going back to their original size, and filling with love and relief.. "I love you too bastard." he said affectionately before falling asleep.

_And somewhere far, far, far away, Tsunade was cackling madly... and still piss-drunk._

!END!

**End Chapter Notes:** Okay guys. I know that I should be working on my Harry Potter fic (For those who've read that and actually like it anyways.) But I felt like getting some more writing done. Now for those of you read my other fic and actually liked it, I'm almost done with chapter three. I promise. Just have to get it all typed up and add some extra stuff that I want and I'll be done. As for this one, remember, this is my FIRST attempt at anything lemon and if you want to give me constructive criticism, I'll be happy. But if you just review and say 'It Sucks!' I'll verbally mutilate you within an inch of your life. SO yea. Review and be nice! I don't do this cause I have no life (trust me I do), but because I want to. So read and review and tell me what you think.


End file.
